A Unicorn Story
by sydnerella
Summary: An awesome story. read it. :D
1. Chapter 1

**TADAA! A new story! Me and Aqua wrote wrote this on the bus ride to Quebec. Yes, we went to Quebec. :D**

**Now READ! I command you**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Today was a special day. The evil masterminds club- I mean the gang; Aqua, Ravioli, Jin, Catlyn, Iggy and Sydnerella were currently lounging around in Sydnerella's house. They were at a party celebrating Sydnerella's 25th day as a fanfictioner.

"Happy 25th day as a fanfictioner to you, Happy 25th day as a fanfictioner to you, Happy 25th day, Happy 25th day, Happy 25th day as a fanfictioner to you" they all sang.

"Thank you guys!" said Sydnerella

"Now here are your gifts!" said Ravioli

"You didn't need to get me anything guys!" said Sydnerella

"Well, if you like, we can take them back" said Iggy

"NO DON'T DO TH- I mean... it's okay" said Sydnerella

"Okay, so Aqua and I split the money and got you your first bomb making kit. It's got instructions on how to make hand grenades and pack c4 and claymores." Iggy said proudly "I'm sure you'll be an evil explosives master in no time."

"Actually I got you a little something extra. Here's a pink m14 with a couple of rounds in it. I got extra bullets as well" Aqua showed Sydnerella the wrapped gifts.

"And we bought you a car!" said Catlyn, Jin and Ravioli.

"Really?" asked Sydnerella

"Well... Sort of... We stole it out of a parking lot. It even had a wallet in it!" said Jin

"Thank you guys! Now what should I do with all this?" asked Sydnerella

"Well, considering the strange circumstances as well as the coincidental nature of the gifts we bought you, we should go on a killing spree!" Iggy cheered.

"But we did that last story! Let's do something new this time. Like..." Sydnerella mused

"Like going on a hunt for the magical pink unicorn!" Catlyn exclaimed.

"Hey, isn't that the name of your band, Catlyn? What do you, Sydnerella, and Aqua do at those stupid band meetings anyways?" Ravioli asked

"Hey! What happens in band practice stays in band practice." said Aqua "And I agree with Catlyn. Hunting the magical pink unicorn sounds like fun!"

"We'll still kill Justin bieber right?" Ravioli questioned excitingly.

"Of course. He dies in every story." Catlyn proclaimed.

"We'll just find the unicorn and brutally attack it as well." Jin said.

"But... We won't kill it, right?" worried Sydnerella

"Umm... Of course not..." said Jin

"We'll just uhm give it a hug. A very tight painful bear hug And a special drink. Called poisson. But-but not poison... It's different because there's an extra S" Aqua reassured Sydnerella.

"So like fish?" Jin asked stupidly

"No not like fish. This is some entirely different." Catlyn.

"So like cats? Cats eat fish right? Because if they were entirely the same they'd be cannibals. That makes sense right?" Iggy proclaimed.

"No Iggy. Shut up. Nobody likes you. You're blind." Sydnerella said harshly.

"Harsh words Syd. Harsh words." Iggy shook his head in disappointment.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ravneet declared.

"Come on vamenos. Everybody let's go!" Iggy began singing and dancing to the Dora the Explorer adventure song.

Everybody stared at him in awkward silence. Sydnerella was the first to break the awkwardness.

"'Once again Iggy. You're blind, nobody likes you." Sydnerella sighed exasperatedly. Everybody laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>S- Isn't it amazing?<strong>

**R-yes, Yes it is.**

**J- I love it**

**C-ME TOO**

**A-Yep.**

**I- Is it just me, or are there a LOT of people here? **

**S- Iggy, just say what you need to say**

**I- Sigh. Fine. R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**VOILA! CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! (ya, I'm not really one for long author notes...)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

*Later on in the jungle of Pink land*

"Uhm Syd? Why are we in the middle of a jungle...? In Pink land?" Catlyn asked.

"Because that's where the unicorn lives." Sydnerella said smiling.

"But unicorns don't live in jungles." Aqua said.

"How do you know, hmm?" Sydnerella said mysteriously. Nobody dared question her.

They searched the jungle endlessly. Day and night. Night and day. Afternoon and morning tea. Mmm... Crumpets.

Oops sorry, daydreaming there. Let's get back on topic. Don't tell my boss I was slacking off on the job. Wait, I'm my own boss. Tehee entrepreneur ness. If you don't know what that means, you're clearly not smart. Anyways, I'm not my own boss, Sydnerella is. Haha I bet you thought this was Sydnerella talking. I bet you thought you were so smart. But no-hoh. I have defeated you. Twice. You'll never guess you I am.

Aqua! Get. Back. To. Work!

Sorry Sydnerella. Don't eat me. I know you crave my flesh.

Aqua no one craves your flesh. Stop with your whole zombie apocalypse theory.

I don't have a zombie apocalypse theory. Wait no! Ahhh zombies!

Ahem... Anyways, back to the story that Aqua neglected

"Syd, are you sure that this is where the unicorn lives?" asked Ravioli

"Umm, I'm pretty sure... At least, that's what the map says" she said, holding out the map

"Let me see that!" said Catlyn

"Wait... We had a map? Since when?" asked Aqua

"Umm, since we started our quest to find the unicorn?" replied Jin

"HEY SYDNERELLA! Will you pass me the map now please?" asked Catlyn

"What? Oh, sure. Here." replied Sydnerella

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Catlyn "You were holding the map upside down!"

"WHAT? Sydnerella you idiot! We have been wandering through the jungle for days! And for what? NOTHING!" ranted Aqua. As usual, nobody listened to her.

"Wait... If we have been going the wrong way for days... Where are we actually supposed to go?" asked Ravioli. Jin grabbed the map.

"According to this, we are supposed to be in... oh no..." Catlyn grabbed the map. Her face grew white.

"Oh no. This is bad. This is really bad," she said. Sydnerella grabbed the map and looked at the destination. It was...

* * *

><p><strong>S- MWA HA HA! A cliffhanger! Yes, i am evil.<strong>

**I- I can tell.**

**S- What was that?**

**I- Umm, nothing! I mean... R&R?**

**S-hmm...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tada! C'est Excellent! (i wrote this in quebec.. so... ya :D)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rainbow valley. A place filled with flowers, rainbows and love.

Sydnerella laughed. "Why was this so bad?" she asked,

"You don't get it. It has LOVE! Love is a bad thing. It stops wars," said Ravioli

"But aren't wars bad? Shouldn't they be stopped?" asked Sydnerella

"Poor Sydnerella. Poor naive little Sydnerella. Wars provide entertainment for the rest of the world, and keep our population in check. They also encourage the rest of the world to create nuclear weapons. And bombs!" said Iggy, who had been rather quiet until now.

Now, I could go on and on and explain in great detail about how they went back through the jungle, but as you know, I didn't explain their journey on the way there, so I won't explain it on the way back. It was very boring. The way back was boring, and the only thing that happened was that Iggy got eaten... Nothing major... Just kidding! :)  
>Now back to the story.<p>

The gang finally arrived at Rainbow Valley.

"You know... This place doesn't seem so bad," said Jin

"Thats because the rainbows haven't come out yet. And just you wait until the flowers bloom, and the butterflies aren't here yet." replied Ravioli

"OH CRAP HERE THE BUTTERFLIES COME AND THE RAINBOWS AN THE FLOWERS AND JUSTIN BEIBER AAAAAAH" shouted Iggy

"Calm your hormones" said Sydnerella

"AAH JUSTIN BEIBER" shouted Aqua, pulling out a gun. She then shot JBeibz in the face

"AND OMG THERE IS THE UNICORN!" shouted Catlyn

"Really?" Said Sydnerella

"No. Now lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>I-HAHAHA! Sydnerella left ME in charge! YAY! I'm going to tell all her embarassing stories and have a party and eat her cookies!<strong>

**C-Umm, Iggy? sydnerella told me to come check up on you...**

**I-Leave. Now.**

**C-she also told me that I could give you another bowl cut... hehehe**

**I-*gulp* R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blarg.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The gang walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked. Finally they came to the conclusion that the unicorn was not in Pink land.

"I have come to the conclusion that the unicorn is not in Pink land," said Iggy

"Iggy, you are an idiot. The narrator just said that. Didn't you hear her?" said Ravioli

"There's a narrator? ZOMG we've got our own personal narrator! This is awesome!" Jin screamed.

Erh no. The narrator would like to point out that she is employed by Sydnerella and no one else. She is definitely not a personal narrator for the characters nor does she want to be. She is only doing this job because living in a box got a little uncomfortable. She also has the power to kill off characters as she sees fit so they would do well to learn their place.

"Hahahaha that's funny. Our narrator is a comedian too. Go ahead. Kill me. Haha." Jin giggled.

And so the narrator killed her. By causing a giant rhino stampede and trampling her to death. Serves her right.

"No Jin! She was so young!" Ravioli screamed.

"You actually... Liked her?" Catlyn asked

"No! She owed me money!" Ravioli screamed

"Just check in her pockets." Sydnerella exclaimed exasperatedly.

"She's probably got some cash in there," Aqua stated.

And so Ravioli checked the dead trampled body of Jin (serves her right) and found...

* * *

><p><strong>S-HAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I love cliffhangers :D<strong>

**I-Attention everyone. I have a confession to make. I am madly in love with Aquawings. We are getting married in august.**

**S- Really?**

**A- Yes. we are very happy together.**

**S-YAY! I'm happy for you two! R&R for that happy couple?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops... I just realized that I am apparently supposed to do some disclaimer thing...? :/**

**So here it is. and this goes for all my books. I AM NOT WHOEVER WROTE MAXIMUM RIDE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME. HOW CAN I BE HIM? Oh, and I'm not Lauren Faust either...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

A monkey. No actually I'm kidding. They found a map. And a rubber chicken. And a mini fridge. But no monkey.

"I can't believe that she had the map this whole time!" shouted Iggy

"And I can't believe that you are so stupid. And blind." said Ravioli

"Hey! That's MY line!" proclaimed Sydnerella

"Okay so Jin had the real map this whole time? And she kept it from us?" Catlyn said ticked.

"Well stop talking about it and look at the darn map!" shouted Sydnerella

"Oh, right." said Catlyn "According to this, the unicorn is... Right here..."

"What? How is it here? I don't see it anywhere!" said Ravioli

"Maybe it's buried!" said Aqua, pulling out a conveniently placed shovel from behind a tree next to her. "Let's dig!"

And so they dug and dug and dug and dug and dug and dug and dug all day and all night and all of the next day and all of the night after that. Just kidding! They found it after digging for a second.

"I see it!" shouted Aqua, pulling a horn out from the dirt. It was attached to... A STUFFED UNICORN!

"WHAT THE HECK?" shouted Catlyn "I wasted a week of my life on THIS?"

"Wait! There is something attached to the tail!" said Iggy "it says... 'The true meaning of this quest was to discover the joys of friendship and adventure'...?"

"I guess it's true... Adventure and friendship are important" Ravioli said

"Heck no! If you want, you can stay here with your friendship, but i'm going to find a unicorn, paint it pink, and kill it." said Aqua

And she did.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>S- This is the first story I have completed :D<strong>

**I- I liked the part where they found the stuffed unicorn.**

**S- What is this, Dora? I don't need to know your favourite part.**

**I-Somone is cranky**

**S- I just got back from Quebec. shuddup.**

**I- R&R? **


End file.
